Matthew Briggs
{{Character|title1 = Matthew Briggs|gender: = Male|series: = Kamen Rider Cyber|motif: = Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle|rider_type: = Protagonist  Hero (current)|homeworld: = Earth (Universe 2)|first_appearance: = Cyberchase Pt. 1|last_appearance: = End of Cyberspace Pt. 2|number_of_episode_appearances: = 40 (Cyber)|actor: = Ryan Beck|image2 = Vlcsnap-2014-09-13-15h04m25s9.png|image1 = O8ko8547hSwYCmt1Uyl-o.jpg|caption2 = as Glitch}} : Matthew Briggs is Kamen Rider Cyber, 'the main protagonist of ''Kamen Rider Cyber. Character History Briggs was born on March 7th, 1999 and was raised by his grandparents after his mother died after his birth. His father was still involved in his life but had to work overseas and had no time to raise Matthew. His father would return from action in 2011, but was killed by Robert Gray, who was mimicking Matthew in 2013 after the Shifters came to Earth. After his first encounter with Jennifer Black, Briggs ended up saving her from Shifters and became Kamen Rider Cyber. Even though he wasn’t chosen to be the Kamen Rider, he soon proves to be the perfect rider. This was revealed in the Episode “In A Flash”. It was revealed in the episode “Ghosts” that Matthew’s father worked for CyberVex and help create the Cyber & Beetle Driver. Briggs is considered to be the most powerful Kamen Rider out of all the riders but doesn’t start out as the most skilled. He struggles but is trained by Jennifer in order to control Cyber’s power. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Power Rangers live action productions = Personality Matthew is a very outgoing, ambitious, and excitable person up until episode 23 where he learns that Kamen Rider Glitch killed his father. He would become more aggressive over time, but is still very kind and caring. When he turns into Cyber, however, he becomes a completely different person. He becomes a more skilled fighter over time and has no sympathy for any shifter except for the ones who didn't become shifters by killing. Kamen Rider Cyber The '''Cyber Driver allows Matthew Briggs to transform into Kamen Rider Cyber. As with all of the Drivers, Cyber has two basic forms that he can transform into. Shield Form :"Transform!'"' :―Transformation announcement[src] :*'Height:' 190cm :*'Weight:' 132kg :*'Punching Power:' 8t :*'Kicking Power:' 10t :*'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m :*'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Cyber's 'Shield Form' is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. Due to the heavy armor, Masked Form offers strong defensive but low offensive capabilities. This is Kabuto's default form, until he flips the "horn" on the '''Cyber Driver', like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," which when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his body, destroying all lower Shifters that get hit with the ejected armor parts and revealing the sleeker Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Shield Form to be bypassed altogether by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Cyber Driver on the belt before the armor materializes. When Cyber switches the horn on the Cyber Driver back to its original position, it will initiate Put On sequence, where all of the extra armor reattaches to him, restoring Shield Form either partially or completely. The Armor of Shield Form consists of the following parts: *'Cyber Receiver' is the V-shaped horn on the forehead, usually has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. *'Manipulator Arm' is the silver armor supported and reinforced by HP Pod, it is possible to continue to lift with heavy load even with heavy objects of 25 tons for a long time. *'Lung Slit' is the black shoulder tip that take in air. Gas is separated, converted into high-compression oxygen, and the oxygen concentration in the body is made up, and make Oxygen Value spreads throughout the body. Only activated by qualified person can make him to be able to use the Masked Rider System freely. *'Cyber Exclusive Zect Tech Mark' *'Enhanced Chest' hidden inside the Shield Armor, stores high compressed oxygen which can be operated freely for more than 10 hours even above 5000 m above sea level. In Shield Form, Cyber's Horn is stored and isolated in chest. *'Shield Armor' is molecularly coupled by electric force called van der Waals force. Also, by Cast Off, Shield Armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. Appearances: Cyber Episode 1-40 Break Form :"Break Off: Change Beetle!" :―Transformation announcement :*'Height:' 195cm :*'Weight:' 95kg :*'Punching Power:' 3t :*'Kicking Power:' 7t :*'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m :*'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s :*'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t :*'Timebreaker Speed:' Speed of Light. Cyber's '''B'reak Form''' is the sleeker and more offensive-based form. This form resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. In this form, Cyber has access to the Timebreaker program, enabling him to travel at the speed of light to match the speeds of the Shifters. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Cyber can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick. Cyber's Break Form has three known variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. Rider Form consists of the following parts: *'Beetle Horn' *'CV Signal' *'Bonchermette' *'Compound Eye' has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness. *'Beetle Breast' *'Sign Suit' *'Rider Armor' *'Rider Barm' *'Full Throttle' *'Rider Stomper' Appearances: Cyber Episode 2-40 Hyperdrive Form :"Hyper Break Off: Change Hyper Beetle!" :―Transformation announcement :*'Height: '''198cm :*'Weight: 102kg :*'''Punching Power: 10t :*'Kicking Power': 15t :*'Maximum Jump Height': 50m :*'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s :*'Rider Kick Finisher Power': 30t :*'Hyper Clock Up Speed': Faster than Speed of Light. Cyber and Beetle are the only Riders in Cyber that can enter Hyper Mode, an even stronger version of Rider Form. Accessed through the Hyperdriver, a futuristic driver made by Karen Green and predestined to be used by Kamen Rider Cyber and Beetle, it initiates the Hyper Break command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to Hyper Timebreaker, a version of Timebreaker, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its able to travel back around an hour. Cyber is also able to take objects back in time along with him. His finisher is the flying Hyper Kick. However, the driver can only be used a certain amount of times as it requires large amounts of energy. Using the Hyperdriver also has side effects such as traveling through universes automatically and unexpectedly. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Cyber's flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. Appearances: Cyber Episode 24-27, 29, 40 Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes * to be added See Also * Robert Gray - Shifter Clone * Souji Tendou - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto. ''(as Cyber) * Souji Kusakabe - Counterpart in ''Kamen Rider Kabuto. (as Glitch)